Paman Sasuke, Aku Akan Melamar Anakmu!
by noviquinn
Summary: Belakangan ini Sasuke suka marah-marah karena seorang bocah bernama Boruto. Setiap hari datang ke rumahnya untuk merengek dan memohon, "Paman, izinkan aku menikahi anakmu!" Sasuke berkata, "Kukatakan sekali lagi, aku tidak sudi merestui kalian!"/"Tenang saja, Sayang. Tekadku untuk meminangmu tak akan luntur hanya karena Papamu menolakku!" Boruto to Sarada. /OOC/AU/DLDR!


_Boruto disclaimer Masashi Kisimoto_

 _Fanfiction by Noviquinm_

 _Pair : Boruto x Sarada, Sasuke x Sakura_

 _Genre : Fanfiction - Romance - Family_

 _Rate : Teen_

 _A/N : Pengen buat fic kek gini gara-gara abis dengerin lagu lama "Rude - Magic" XD_

 _Moga suka!_

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

Belakangan ini, papa muda berusia tiga puluh dua tahun itu suka sekali marah-marah. Bukan karena pekerjaan. Bukan karena urusan rumah tangga. Bukan juga karena dia datang bulan. Tentu, sebab dia adalah seorang papa. Seorang kepala rumah tangga. Panggil saja dia Sasuke.

Hanya karena satu pria berkepala kuning yang terus datang ke rumahnya untuk melamar Sarada, putri tunggal Uchiha kesayangan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa sudah berubah wujud menjadi seorang Mr. Krabs yang suka marah-marah jika karyawannya sudah malas bekerja dan tidak menghasilkan uang untuknya.

Ngomong-ngomong Mr. Krabs, bukankah dia juga punya seorang anak perempuan? Sasuke dan Mr. Krabs pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama sebagai seorang papa.

"Pergi sana! Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak ingin anakku menikah denganmu!" bentak Sasuke di depan pintu rumah. Para tetangga sudah mencibir melalui bisikan dari mulut masing-masing.

Pagi-pagi saja sudah ribut keluarga Uchiha itu. Apalagi kalau Sarada benar-benar dinikahkan dengan lelaki bermata biru itu? Mungkin rumah mereka akan seperti medan perang setiap harinya.

"Ayolah, Paman." Lelaki itu merengek. "Aku benar-benar mencintai anakmu. Izinkan aku menikahinya."

"Papa." Kali ini Sarada ikut-ikutan merengek dan menarik lengan Sasuke. "Jangan marah-marah terus pada Boruto, kumohon."

Sasuke melotot pada putrinya. Urat-urat di kepalanya berdenyut dan timbul di permukaan kulit. "Kau masuk, Sarada!"

"Tapi, Pa?"

"Masuk!"

Mendengar Sasuke membentak, Sarada langsung menuruti perintah itu. Ia tidak ingin papa-nya semakin marah.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah, Sarada melirik sendu ke arah Boruto. Pria itu hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum tipis yang berarti 'kita akan baik-baik saja.'

Sasuke menatap garang Boruto. Sebisa mungkin berwajah bengis dan berharap itu bisa membuat Boruto takut lalu akhirnya pergi dari rumahnya.

"Untuk apa masih di sini?!" bentak Sasuke lagi. "Pulang sana! Dasar, Bocah Tengik."

Boruto memeluk kaki Sasuke, bergelantungan. Ia menangis dan merengek agar permintaannya dikabulkan. "Ayolah, Paman! Tolong berkati kami. Aku cinta Sarada, Sarada mencintaiku. Kami berdua saling mencintai."

"Kau," geram Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya agar terlepas dari Boruto. "Apa yang kaulakukan? Lepaskan kakiku, Tengik!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum kau merestui kami."

Boruto melingkar di kaki Sasuke. Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak, Paman! Sebelum kau katakan 'ya'."

Sasuke terus mencoba untuk melepas cengkraman Boruto dari kakinya. Tetangga semakin banyak memerhatikan drama keluarga Uchiha itu. Sebagian lagi tertawa lucu.

Lihat! Bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal berhati dingin dan pendiam menjadi begitu bersemangat ketika Boruto datang ke rumahnya. Lucu sekali.

"Bagaimana pun aku akan menikahinya," ujar Boruto lagi. Ia masih bergelantungan.

"Pergi! Aku ingin berangkat kerja. Atau," ujar Sasuke memberi jeda, "kau ingin kupanggilkan satpam komplek? Biar kau tahu rasa dipukuli warga daerah ini!"

Tiba-tiba Boruto terdiam. Dia memutar bola matanya ke kanan, berpikir. Dari pada babak belur pagi-pagi di sini, lebih baik dia pergi sekarang juga.

Boruto melepaskan kaki Sasuke. Dan Sasuke langsung menepuk-nepuk celana kerjanya seolah terdapat debu yang menjijikkan di sana.

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi, Paman." Boruto menyipitkan matanya. "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan restumu. Bagaimana pun aku pasti akan menikahi Sarada."

"Pergi ... sebelum kesabaranku mulai habis, Bocah!"

"Ok. Sampaikan salamku pada Sara—"

"Pergi, Sialan!" teriak Sasuke. Dia melempar sepatunya ke kepala Boruto sementara lelaki itu melarikan diri. "Dasar bocah kurang ajar!"

"Sasuke," panggil seorang wanita dari dalam rumah.

Pria itu membalik badan. Ada istrinya mengintip di celah pintu. Sasuke menghampiri istrinya. Pakaiannya sedikit berantakan, dasi di kemejanya pun sudah tidak rapi lagi.

"Jangan terlalu galak pada anak itu," kata Sakura sembari merapikan dasi suaminya.

"Dia itu sudah kurang ajar! Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan, jangan dekati Sarada lagi. Justru dia berkata akan melamar putriku. Aku tidak sudi!"

"Namanya juga muda-mudi yang sedang jatuh cinta," sahut Sakura dan terkikik.

Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala melihat istrinya. "Kenapa kau malah terlihat senang?"

Sakura masih terkikik geli. "Habisnya, kalau dilihat-lihat lucu juga Boruto itu. Aku menyukainya."

"Kau ini."

"Kenapa? Menurutku Boruto itu lucu. Kau saja berhasil dibuatnya jadi seperti ini." Sakura menunjuk dan menekan-nekan pipi Sasuke. "Biasanya kau itu irit bicara. Tapi kalau dengan Boruto kau jadi banyak bicara."

Sasuke mencebik. "Kau membela anak itu ketimbang suamimu sendiri? Lagipula, yang kulakukan adalah demi kebaikan Sarada."

"Astaga, begitu saja kau merajuk."

Sasuke membuang muka. Sakura merasa diabaikan.

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah!" Sakura sedikit berjinjit. Dia meraih pundak pria itu lalu mengecup pipi kirinya. "Sudah tidak marah?"

Sasuke masih diam.

"Astaga, masih marah?"

"Hm. Kurang."

Sakura memiringkan kepala. "Kurang? Apanya yang kurang?"

Sasuke membalik wajahnya, menyodorkan pipi kanannya. "Yang kanan juga minta dicium."

Istrinya memutar bola mata. Dia kembali mengecup lama pipi kanan Sasuke. Membuat pria itu sumringah.

"Baiklah. Kau dimaafkan." Sasuke mengambil tas yang dia letakkan di atas lantai. Merapikan kemeja singkat lalu bergegas melewati pintu. "Aku berangkat dulu. _Love you._ "

"Aku saja tidak dicium. Dasar curang!" ujar Sakura mencebik.

 **..o0o..**

Sarada berwajah sedih duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Sesekali memandangi ponselnya, menunggu balasan pesan dari sang kekasih, Boruto.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa papa-nya bersikeras menolak niatan baik Boruto untuk meminangnya. Jujur saja, Sarada sama sekali tidak keberatan jika harus jadi istri Boruto. Papa-nya itu terlalu berlebihan dan selalu menganggapnya seperti anak kecil terus-menerus, pikir Sarada.

Gadis mungil itu tersentak ketika ponsel di tangannya bergetar. Itu telepon dari Boruto. Sarada bergegas menekan tombol hijaunya.

"Halo?"

 ** _"Halo, Sayang? Sedang apa?"_**

"Menunggu kabarmu di rumah. Kau ... tidak apa-apa, 'kan Boruto? Apa Papa telah kasar padamu?"

Sarada dapat mendengar suara pria itu terkekeh. Dia selalu menyukai suara Boruto ketika tertawa. Lucu, pikirnya.

 ** _"Kalau hanya segitu, tidak akan meruntuhkan tekadku untuk meminangmu, Sayang. Pokoknya kau tunggu saja malam ini. Aku akan datang lagi ke rumahmu untuk meminta restu dari Paman Sasuke. Lalu, kita akan menikah."_**

Sarada tersenyum kecil. Hatinya terasa hangat. Dia bahagia Boruto begitu serius memperjuangkannya.

"Terima kasih. Semoga Papa kali ini akan memberi restunya untuk kita, Boruto."

 ** _"Ya, semoga. Sudah makan?"_**

"Sudah. Kau?"

 ** _"Sudah. Aku akan pergi keluar dengan Shikadai sebentar untuk bermain PS. Tidak apa 'kan jika aku tidak menghubungimu sebentar?"_**

"Tentu. Aku juga ingin membantu Mama membuat kue."

 ** _"Wah, calon istriku pandai memasak rupanya. Nanti kalau buat kuenya, ingat aku terus, ya?"_**

"Hm? Agar apa?"

 ** _"Nyehehe, agar kuenya manis seperti aku._** "

Itu membuat Sarada mendengus geli di balik ponselnya. Kekasihnya itu memang suka menggombal.

"Ya, ya. _Manisisasi_!"

 ** _"Vicky?"_**

"Bukan. Calon ibu dari anak-anakmu."

 ** _"Oh, shit! Aku makin tidak sabar."_**

Sarada terkikik. "Cepat tutup telponnya. Katanya mau pergi bermain?"

 ** _"Ok. Jangan nakal, ya. Miss you."_**

"Kau yang jangan nakal. _But, miss you too."_

Sambungan telepon itu tertutup. Sarada sudah sedikit tenang sekarang. Meskipun papa-nya akan terus melarang rencana pernikahan mereka, Sarada akan tetap mencintai Boruto. Apa pun yang terjadi.

 **..o0o..**

Malam hari di tengah acara makan malam keluarga Uchiha berjalan dengan tenang. Masing-masing dari mereka melahap makanannya hingga habis tanpa ada ocehan sedikit pun.

Sarada yang selesai makan terlebih dulu memilih untuk mencuci mulutnya dengan buah-buahan. Sasuke memerhatikannya.

"Sarada," panggil Sasuke.

"Iya, Pa?"

"Ehm, Boruto! Tolong untuk saat ini kau jauhi dia dulu." Sasuke melahap ayam goreng yang ia tambah dengan sambal saus tomat.

"Kenapa Papa menolaknya, sih? Dia itu baik, Pa!"

"Karena kalian belum-ah sudah lah!" Sasuke menggeleng tidak percaya. Pria itu melirik Sakura yang sedang merapikan piring kotor di atas meja makan. "Oh, ya Sakura. Malam ini sepertinya Naruto akan datang."

"Naruto? Sudah lama dia tidak berkunjung," kata Sakura menumpuk piring kotor. "Apa dia datang bersama keluarganya?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya akan datang sendiri. Lagipula, kami akan membicarakan masalah bisnis."

"Oh, proyek batubara di Hokaido, ya?"

"Iya."

 _Ting Tung!_

Suara bel berbunyi. Ketiga anggota keluarga Uchiha saling tatap satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya itu dia," ujar Sasuke berdiri dari posisi duduk. "Biar aku yang buka pintunya."

 **..o0o...**

Minggu malam, melompat dari ranjang dan kenakan setelan terbaikku. Naik sepeda dan mengebut seperti jet, menuju rumahmu.

Kuketuk pintu dengan hati di punggung tanganku. 'Tuk ajukan satu pertanyaan padamu. Karena aku tahu, kau adalah orang tua yang kolot.

Aku mendongak menatapmu ketika kau membukakan pintu.

"Selamat malam, Paman." Aku berusaha tersenyum manis. Mungkin kau akan terkesan.

"Kau lagi?" dia menggeram. Jangan marah dulu.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar serius, Paman." Aku membusungkan dadaku. Sebagai laki-laki, aku menghadap di depanmu. Kita sama-sama jantan, bukan? Aku akan mengatakannya.

"Bolehkah aku memiliki putrimu seumur hidupku? Tolong katakan, 'iya'," sambungku gagah.

Kulirik rona wajahmu memerah. Kau pasti marah. Aku tahu itu. Memang benar aku takut. Namun, ketika aku melihat suara langkah lembut dari arah belakangmu, keberanianku kembali.

Itu dia Sarada. Gadis cantik, baik hati yang mampu membuatku senekat ini. Hanya karena dia, aku rela menentang maut. Haha, tidak! Aku terlalu berlebihan. Habisnya, wajah Paman Sasuke mirip malaikat maut pencabut nyawa yang pernah kumainkan di _Plays Station._ Seram!

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, Bocah! Sampai berapa kali pun kau memohon, aku tidak akan merestui kalian berdua!" kata Paman Sasuke. Dia menjewer telingaku. Sakit.

Sialan. Kenapa orangtua ini keras kepala? Apa dia tidak tahu, aku ini manusia juga. Wajar 'kan jika aku mencintai perempuan? Kebetulan perempuan yang kucintai itu adalah putrinya. Hah, sialan. Benar-benar sialan.

"Kenapa kau begitu kasar, Paman?" rengekku memegang telingaku. Kulirik Sarada berlari kecil mendekati kami. Rona wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Papa jangan sakiti Boruto!" kata Sarada.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar membuatku marah!" Kau membentak lagi. Paman Sasuke sudah gila.

Aku pun tidak ingin mengalah darimu. Aku akan membawa putrimu bersamaku. Karena kutahu, Sarada akan mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi. Kami berdua saling mencintai, ingat?

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, Paman!" Kugenggam tangan Sarada dan kutarik dia agar menjauh dari papa-nya. Aku takut dia direbut oleh orang tua ini. "Sebenarnya aku benci melakukan ini. Tapi, kau tidak memberiku pilihan."

Kulihat kau menepuk jidatmu. Paman Sasuke terlihat seperti orang gila. Untung anaknya cantik, hehehe.

"Kau mau ke manakan anakku, hah?" geram Paman Sasuke.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, kami akan menikah!" Aku berseru dan aku sangat serius.

"Boruto?" Sarada memanggil namaku lembut.

Kupandang dia. Aku tersenyum. Lalu kutarik dia agar mengikutiku. Kudengar Paman Sasuke mengumpat dan mulai mengejar kami. Sialnya, langkah kakiku dan Sarada terhenti ketika sampai di pagar rumah karena kehadiran seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

"Boruto? Kau sedang apa di sini malam-malam begini?"

"Ayah?"

"Naruto?" Itu Paman Sasuke. Dan dia juga sangat terkejut. Tunggu dulu! Dia kenal dengan ayahku?

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya ayah berwajah bingung.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya!" kata Paman Sasuke lalu menunjukku. "Dia anakmu?"

"Tentu saja dia anakku! Begitu saja kau lupa? Kau tega sekali, Sasuke!" kata ayah. Dia memasang wajah seolah terluka. Menjijikkan.

Sarada menarik-narik lengan bajuku. "Boruto, dia ayahmu?"

"Iya, Sayang." Aku berbisik di telinganya.

"Kalian sangat mirip," katanya.

"Astaga! Pantas saja." Paman Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Melihat rambut kuning bodoh itu aku selalu merasa ingin marah. Ternyata dia anakmu."

"Hei! Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?" kata ayah bertolak pinggang. "Lagipula, apa yang terjadi di sini? Wajah kalian terlihat sangat kusut."

Kami saling melirik satu sama lain. Paman Sasuke menatap penuh kebencian padaku. Aku tahu itu. Lalu, aku membuang muka.

"Dia!" kata Paman Sasuke, "ingin menikahi anakku!"

"Apa?" Ayah berteriak. Sebegitu mengejutkannyakah?

"Tentu saja aku tidak terima!" sambung Paman Sasuke.

"Kalau aku sebenarnya setuju-setuju saja," kata bibi Sakura. Dia menyusul kami dengan sepiring kacang rebus di tangannya. "Benar, 'kan Naruto?"

Kulihat ayah tersenyum saat bibi Sakura menyapanya. Ayah mencomot satu kacang rebus dan memakannya. "Aku juga tidak masalah. Lalu, kenapa kau keberatan, Sasuke?"

Kulihat wajah Paman Sasuke memerah. Dia melotot ke arah ayah dan bibi Sakura. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan menggenggam tangan Sarada erat-erat.

"TENTU SAJA AKU KEBERATAN, BODOH! MEREKA INI MASIH KELAS ENAM SD!"

Kudengar suara kikikan dari bibi Sakura dan ayahku yang sibuk makan kacang rebus. Sementara paman Sasuke kembali memaki-makiku dan menjewer telingaku beberapa kali. Sakit, sialan.

"Maaf Sarada, sepertinya kita tidak bisa menikah cepat. Mungkin kita harus menunggu hingga lima belas tahun lagi. Huh!" kataku.

Sarada menjawab, "Tidak masalah. Selama apa pun itu, aku akan menunggu untukmu."

Aku tersenyum lega. Astaga, aku cinta sekali dengan gadis ini. "Terima kasih," kataku.

Sementara Ayah tertawa keras. Aku muak mendengarnya, tetapi setelah itu aku tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapannya.

"Dasar, _kids_ zaman _now_!"

...

 **END-CMIWIW!**


End file.
